Mistletoe and Lemon Drops
by bahahaha
Summary: Lily and James have found that in the Christmas spirit, Sirius has gotten extremly annoying, so they take matters into their own hand. Little do they know other matters are also being taken into hand. (Yes it is a little belated)


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

James Potter and Lily Evans cowered in the corner of the room, eyes wide, fear and terror evident upon their faces. They knew what would come about if _he_ came. The hoped that their luck would last, but alas fortune was not to smile down upon them.

The dreaded happened as feet appeared on the staircase; they exchanged terrified glances before…

"OH COME, ALL YE FAITHFUL" bellowed out, loud and off-key, by the one the only Sirius Black. He was dressed in Christmas attire, right up to the fake antlers swinging wildly on top of his head.

"Do you think that we can make it to the portrait hole?" Lily whispered frantically to James as she warily watched Sirius waltzing with a piece of bright silver tinsel.

"No, we're too late" James sighed.

This was not how either of them had envisioned their Christmas break---hiding (or trying too) from Sirius who had suddenly gone Christmas-crazy. He was doing everything from dancing instead of walking, singing at the top of his lungs and breaking Lily and James' eardrums.

James sighed again and ran a hand through his black, messy hair. He had foolishly thought this break was going to be completely amazing. Since everyone but him, Sirius and Lily were gone, but then Sirius lost his mind. He had then found himself avoiding Sirius like the bubonic plague, and spent all his time with Evans hiding in dark corners and cupboards…wait that came out wrong, it Evans, EVANS.

Lily was having similar thoughts of the forsaken Christmas break, only she was wondering why she had gotten stuck with Potter, POTTER.

A round of

"Jingle bells, Snivellus smells

Dumbledore laid an egg…"

Yanked the both of them out from their thoughts.

"He hasn't spotted us yet, maybe we can escape" James mumbled, trying to block out Sirius' singing.

"YES!" Lily exclaimed loudly, a little too loudly since Sirius froze and a gleeful expression came upon his rather attractive face.

"Ahhhh, there you two lovebirds are, it almost seems like your trying to hide from me, sitting in this dark corner, but perhaps that is for an entirely different reason" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his antlers almost falling off.

"Here we go again" groaned Lily, as she shot an apologetic look at James, who shrugged.

Sirius oblivious to any of this started to sing again.

Ten minutes later James and Lily were madly dashing out the portrait hole, as Sirius had gotten his antlers tangled in the Christmas tree while he tried to dance with it, again. After sprinting about three floors away they collapsed on the cold stone floor.

"We" panted Lily "have GOT to shut him up. He is driving me absolutely insane!"

"And I'm not?" James asked slyly.

"We'll…errrrrr" Lily stumbled

"Yes, yes I Siriuly agree"

"Oh ha ha Potter, hilarious" Lily said though she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Alright Evans what did you have in mind?" James inquired. Lily just stared at him.

"You're the infamous prankster; shouldn't you be the one to think of our prank?"

"Well, it was your suggestion to shut him up" replied James, Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, lets just think of something so we never have to listen to 'God bless ye merry hippogriffs' again. What if we just put a silencing charm on him?"

"Well if that's not uncreative I don't know what is" James said as he smirked.

"Hey you have not come up with anything" she shot back feeling strangely defensive "but feel free to continue master".

"Master…I like the sound of that. OUCH...no need to hit" he said as he rubbed the spot where she smacked him. Lily just glared. He shifted away slightly and she gave a self satisfied smile.

"Ok so how do we shut him up?" Lily asked

"How about gluing his mouth shut?" James suggested.

"Well that just cruel…lets do it" she said after some thought. They exchanged purely evil glances as they planned.

Down the hall, unbeknownst to James and Lily, another evil exchanged was taking place. As these eyes watched the two teens laugh and plan, they too plotted for a slightly different purpose.

The next morning Lily woke to her alarm clock beeping in her ear, she turned onto her side and snuggled into her warm covers and tried to slip back into the world of dreams. She had been having a particularly nice dream she couldn't quite recall the details but there had been someone with deep hazel eyes.

The sounds from the common room drifted up to her and it was Sirius singing again then James calling her name. She had gotten used to waking p to this routine of James and Sirius, well mostly James. He wasn't that bad after all, and he was quite attractive. She smiled sleepily as James shouted once again.

"I'm coming" she shouted down to him. She went to the bathroom and got dressed, Sirius relentless singing in the background 'oh it will be such a relief once he can't sing or talk for that matter' she thought about the prank they were going to pull on Sirius and smiled. She walked into the brightly decorated common room.

"What are you smiling at?" a tired looking James asked grumpily, his hair even messier than usually.

"You look completely horrible. Did you sleep at all last night" she asked.

"No, the Christmas king was up singing" he replied jerking his head towards Sirius.

"Well hopefully we'll put a stop to that today" she glanced at James, who's hazel eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, she looked back at Sirius and ignored the bizarre feeling in her stomach.

"Shall we go prepare?" James whispered into her ear, his voice unusually soft and gentle. His warm breath was fanning across her cheeks.

"Huh?'' she asked intelligently as she turning to face him.

He grinned lopsidedly and said "for the prank".

"Right, right lets go" she mumbled softly, then muttered "it's really hot in here" he just grinned again.

As they walked down the hall making finally preparations for their prank, elsewhere in the castle another plan was being completed, as a few select charms were being put in place.

A few hours later James and Lily headed to the common room, stashing materials for operation "Silent Sirius" around the room, then they waited.

They didn't have to wait for long for soon Sirius foul tunes floated into the room as he neared. They exchanged glances and then Sirius climbed into the common room.

"Where were you two at dinner? Perhaps a certain broom cupboard had visitors recently". They rolled their eyes at him but a hint of a blush was on both their faces.

Sirius plopped down on the couch and fell into their trapped as he spotted

"Treacle...mmmm…treacle" Sirius drooled; he reached for the tin and proceeded to stuff a massive helping into his mouth. He then tried to chew but found that his mouth was stuck by the fudge and it was hardening. FAST. He desperately tried to wrench his teeth apart but succeeded only in loosening his teeth, he got up and pranced around the room making gestures at Lily and James to help.

James pointed his wand at Sirius and muttered "Windgardium Leviosa". His best friend went soaring high, right into the ceiling "Whoops" James said sheepishly. He directed Sirius to one of the high branched on the Gryffindor Christmas tree. There he hung swinging madly, in shock of what was happening.

"Alright charmed away Lily" James said gleefully.

"Let's see" she muttered a spell under her breath and Sirius cloths were replaced with a repulsive baggy, brow reindeer suit. Real antlers sprouted from his head and lastly his nose shone a bright red, shining light upon the common room. James and Lily grinned up at the scowling Sirius.

"Well Rudolph, we'll be going now" Lily called

"How's the weather up there?" James added. Sirius growled, and shook a fist at them, his feet flailing wildly. James and Lily erupting into to laughter and literally fell down, Lily's head buried in James' chest, shaking from laughter.

"Let's go get dinner, now that we have peace" Lily suggested after they had calmed down.

"Alright" James agreed. They left a fuming Rudolph to his own devices of mainly just hanging out.

They were walking down a corridor when Lily caught sight of something that made her freeze.

"What's wrong" James asked frantically looking up and down the hall for the sight of distress. He followed her gaze to just above their head, where it landed upon the mistletoe. "Err…we could just, y'know ignore it, I guess" he suggested half-heartedly.

"Yeah…let's move on" Lily responded softly, feeling disappointed at his suggestion. They resume walking or tried too as they found their feet glued to the ground.

"Enchanted mistletoe" James minty breath washed over her, he was so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body making her dizzy. He leaned closer to her and her lips met his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his soft hair and made a sound against his lips. They stepped closer and neither noticed the mistletoe float away to find another victim.

Though down the halls in the shadows another pair noticed and they turned away smiling.

"Would you like a lemon drop, Professor McGonagall?"


End file.
